Fact Or Fiction
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Best friends, Annaliese and J-Lynn, live in the spooky town of Salem, Oregon. On Halloween night, they plan to have the time of their lives... But when challenges face them, they have to roll with the punches. Little do they know, these punches hit hard. And it will all end in a mystery... About what? Well, you're just going to have keep reading... ;D


**~ Fact Or Fiction ~**

_Hello my dearest fans ;) With my utter and insane brain I thought this up, soooo BEWARE! XD LOL, JK. ...__Anywho, w/ the help of the epic song 'Calling All The Monsters' by China Anne McClain, I've got myself a super epic fic ^-^  
_

_Note: I am Annaliese and my bff Jocelyn (aka XxLynChanxX) is, well, obviously, J-Lynn.  
_

_Hope you enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

The crisp October air blew through the tree's spider-webbed branches. Children ran up and down the street, some dressed as Power Rangers, other superheros, princesses, witches, goblins, pretty much anything you could think of... Adults were in costume as well, sitting on their porches with bowls of candy, free for the children's taking...

And throughout all the ruckus, two best friends were trekking down the street; dressed in some of the most unique costumes you have ever seen.

One girl, on the left, was clad in purple. Her tank-top and skirt were a mixture of dark and light violet, with a bit of pink here and there. The occasional imitation chain or two joined in as well... Her wig was a dark lavender with a few violet streaks and her shoes were a pair of pink platforms with the heels being a silver-type color.

The girl on the right, a bit older and taller than the other, was clad in white for the most part. Her dress hugged her body tight and reached her mid-thigh; pink, blue, black and purple snowflakes making it stand out with fake fur trim. She wore fake fur leg and arm warmers as well with white tights and knee-high heel boots. Her wig was snow white with the occasional pink and blue streak.

As the girl on the left tore open a bag of M&M's, her hazel eyes scanned the streets. "No one's like us." she grinned.

Her friend chuckled. "Is that good or bad?" she stole an M&M from the shorter girl.

"Good, I'm assuming."

These two girls were Annaliese, being the shorter one, and J-Lynn, the taller one, best friends who had made a tradition of always standing out on Halloween, no matter what it took or how much it costed. These costumes were outrageously priced, but so worth it. They were unlike anything the girls had ever seen...

"What do you think we classify as?" Annaliese inquired as she popped one of the chocolate candies in her mouth.

"I'm an Ice Princess." J-Lynn struck a pose mid-walk; looking somewhat like a model and a constipated duck. Annaliese giggled.

"Good one... Now what am I?"

J-Lynn scanned her friend carefully. "Hmm... a goth girl?"

"Thanks." Annaliese rolled her eyes. "Be realistic."

"I am!" the 'Ice Princess' countered. "And you look goth."

Annaliese shook her head and cleared her throat. "I believe I have quite the haunting look." her voice had adapted to a light airy tone. "Don't bother locking your doors... I'll be behind you... Every step of the way..."

A silence passed between the girls. "I'm lost." J-Lynn finally said. "What the heck are you trying to say?"

Annaliese narrowed her eyes. "I'm a ghost. See?" she pointed to her fake chain accessories. "Only ghosts are associated with them."

"I've never seen a ghost with chains." J-Lynn remarked.

Annaliese facepalmed. "Jacob Marley?"

"Who?"

"From A Christmas Carol? He had a bunch of chains..."

Another silence. "Oh, yeah!" J-Lynn exclaimed. "Duh."

Annaliese smirked and unwrapped a Three Musketeers. "Where to next?" she muttered with a mouth full of chocolate and nougat.

"Try the next street down." a voice said from behind. "Oak Lane? Ever heard of it?"

The two friends turned around to find a girl, a few years older than the both of them, dressed in a Devil costume, smiling like the villain itself.

"Oak Lane?" J-Lynn's eyebrows knit.

"We've never heard of it." Annaliese added.

The girl chuckled. "Oh, come on. You do live here, right?" The friends nodded. "Well, then, you should know of the scariest, spookiest, most frightening street in Salem!"

"Are you just here to annoy us or are you gonna join us in our little group?" Annaliese inquired.

"Anna!" J-Lynn whined. "I thought it was just us..."

"I'm just being nice." the purple-clad female shrugged.

The Devil girl grinned. "I'm not wanting to be a nuisance nor join your little posse. Just thought I should be of service if you want the best Halloween of your lives... I heard those adults give King-Size Hershey's..."

Annaliese and J-Lynn exchanged looks of excitement.

"Have fun." the anonymous girl said with a wink, twirling her pitchfork in one hand, her bag of treats in the other.

The best friends shared a huge grin and bolted for the next road down and like the girl said, it was Oak Lane. Children ran from porches, ecstatic, already shoving their faces with the treats.

"Jackpot." J-Lynn breathed.

The two friends shared a glance before Annaliese had a ear-to-ear grin. "Race ya to the nearest house!" And off she went, leaving her Ice Princess of a friend totally bummed.

"I can't run in heels, y'know!"

Annaliese's giggle echoed down the street. "I know!" she let out a somewhat evil cackle. "Don't you lay no fingas on my Buttafinga!"

"You are so getting it." J-Lynn muttered, kicking off her platforms, picking them up and running after her friend. "Tonight...?"

"We riiiiiide!" Annaliese finished in a fit of giggles as her and her best friend ran up to one of the biggest houses on the block; guarded by scarecrows, skeletons and fake spiders. As the two girls started up the steps, three older teenagers, two girls dressed like angels and a boy dressed like a cowboy, shoved past them.

"Jerks." J-Lynn muttered, shoving her boots back on.

"What?" one of the girls shrieked. "What did you just say?"

The boy grabbed Annaliese's pillow case of candy and grinned. "Looks like these freaks got lucky."

"Omigod." the other girl gasped as she looked inside. "That little... she's got more than us!"

"It's because we're adorable." Annaliese smiled, trying to make peace with them all.

The boy snorted. "Yeah, a goth chick and a girl who doesn't understand what Snow White is... Real adorable..."

"Told you it was goth." J-Lynn whispered. Annaliese rolled her eyes; ignoring her friend.

"Look, can I have my candy back? Me and my friend have been out here for three hours..."

"Three hours?" one of the angels smirked before snatching J-Lynn's bag of treats as well. "Hot damn! This one has even more!" The best friends exchanged worried glances.

"Come on; you guys can get your own..." J-Lynn scowled, trying to retrieve her bag; however one of the angel girls held it up high over her head.

"I ain't so sure... I saw a Twinkie in there and I've been meaning to gain some weight..." she smirked.

"Sista, you're three pounds overweight. Last thing you need is fat." the other angel scowled, snatching the bag.

"We can solve this the easy way or the hard way." Annaliese smiled. "You give us our candy and we'll be on our way or..."

The boy chuckled. "Or we do this!" He grabbed J-Lynn by the collar of her dress while one of the angels grabbed Annaliese; the two of them dragging the best friends down the street before they stopped at what looked like an abandoned house.

The shutters were hanging by a thread, holes were dug in the front yard, windows were smashed and the wooden door was kicked wide open.

"You two babies survive an hour in there and then we might, just might..." the angel smirked evilly. "Bring your treats back."

"And what if we don't?" J-Lynn snapped.

The boy bent down next to her and scowled. "Or we'll call the cops and tell him ya stole all this."

Annaliese scoffed. "Puh-lease, it's Halloween. The cops won't care."

"Oh, will they?" the angel pointed across the street where a twenty-something year old girl in a pink Power Ranger suit was being arrested; the police officer stating to her that hitting an old woman with a fake samurai sword and demanding of all the candy was a crime.

"Go ahead." the cowboy spat, shoving J-Lynn on the front lawn as the angel did the same with Annaliese. "We'll be waiting..."

The best friends shared worried glances and headed for the door.

"Go on." the angel smirked, unwrapping a Butterfinger maliciously.

Annaliese glared at the girl before her and J-Lynn cautiously stepped on the torn "Welcome!" mat.

"Can't get any worse." J-Lynn muttered.

"You never know." Annaliese replied.

"Oh, now don't jinx it!"

"Quit it, Ice Princess; your 'powers' ain't gonna hurt me."

"Wish they did." J-Lynn hissed.

With one look back at the older teenagers, the friends bit their bottom lips and stepped inside, the floorboards creaking. "Spending our Halloween in a old run-down house... Great."

"Shut your mouth." Annaliese snapped. "You might scare whatever the heck is living in here!"

"Oh, yeah, like a real ghost!" J-Lynn giggled just there was a nearby clatter. "What the..." A bat, with pink ribbons strewn across it's wings, flew by.

"Let's check out upstairs... Maybe it's less creepy." Annaliese offered. "There'd be more light; since we're closer to the moonlight."

J-Lynn's eyebrows knit. "I have no idea what you said; but whatever, might as well." She threw up her hands as if to say 'This is pointless'.

Slowly, but surely, the girls headed for the curled staircase, only to hear a loud bang. Then a scream.

"Dude, screw the candy!" J-Lynn's knees were literally shaking.

Annaliese rolled her eyes. "That was probably some trick-or-treaters outside, you big baby."

The two of them continued to the staircase when more screams were heard then... "Music?" they said in unison.

"It sounds like..." J-Lynn headed for the nearby door.

"A party." Annaliese finished, with raised eyebrows as the music got louder... right beneath their feet...

Slowly gripping the old doorknob, J-Lynn pulled with all of her might and finally, the door swung open and the music got louder; along with the screams. Neon colored spotlights flickered about, confetti was scattered everywhere and plastic cups assorted w/ candy wrappers (and many other unidentifiable items) were scattered among the floor and staircase.

"Spending our Halloween at a party?" J-Lynn smirked.

"So much cooler!" Annaliese exclaimed, shoving past her friend and aiming to slide down the banister. Fail. Once her weight was placed on the weak limb, she fell flat on her back, down onto the dancefloor. "I'm good!"

J-Lynn rushed down the steps, laughing, and the two girls marveled at the sight before them. Everyone was dressed in the most outrageous monster costumes they had ever seen... Makeup was packed on most of the girls, even the guys, and outfits were flashy, out-there and each one was different...

"How hard did I hit my head?" Annaliese muttered.

"I think we just found the party of the decade." J-Lynn replied as she winked at a nearby boy who was dressed up like a male version of the Greek goddess, Medusa. Letting out a laugh, the boy kept walking.

"Dude, forget the boys." Annaliese muttered. "We've got a party to, well, party!" She did a dance that looked like a mixture of The Worm standing up and The Robot on caffeine.

Catchy music was blasting from the speakers and each partier was out on the floor; so, as best as they could, the best friends blended in, marveling at the other guests' costumes. Some of the costumes were hard to identify, but it was visible that one girl was dressed like a werewolf who had just stepped out of a Louis Vuitton shop, another was like a punk version of Poison Ivy and one was dressed like a mummy gone fabulous...

This was definatly no ordinary Halloween party...

"Hello gills!" said an Aussie girl dressed what looked like... a fish person? "Glad ya finally showed!"

"S'up?" J-Lynn smiled and waved before glaring at Annaliese who was still dancing weirdly. "Ahem?"

"Yo!" the dancing girl exclaimed. "Wicked party!"

The Aussie girl's eyebrows knit. "Maybe it's the bonzer tunes, but... " she bit her lip. "Your voices kinda sound different..."

"... Do you know us?" Annaliese chuckled. But before the unknown girl in costume could respond, she was tugged back into the crowd by the girl who was like Poison Ivy, gone punk.

"Weird." J-Lynn muttered.

Annaliese shrugged. "Maybe she mistook us for someone she knew."

"Probably... But I don't know how you can recognize anyone under costumes like..." J-Lynn gestured to the crowd. "This!"

"Exactly. Makeup might have confused her."

"Whatever."

"Let's get this joint juuumpin'!" the DJ shrieked. "It's Hyde, on the wheels of steel!" Another girl dressed like a werewolf let out a loud howl; sounding creepily similar to a real dog's.

"Awesome impression!" Annaliese beamed.

The girl's eyebrows knit and she shook her head, walking off.

"Rude!" Annaliese muttered.

"Anna, check this out..." J-Lynn breathed, gripping her friend's arm and bringing her closer.

"What?"

"Look!" J-Lynn pointed to another girl, this one standing by the snack table, dressed up like the teenage girl version of Frankenstein.

"Yeah, her costume is killer, so?" Annaliese questioned.

"See, those fake bolts on her neck?"

"... Yeah?"

J-Lynn's expression turned worried. "I don't think they're fake."

Annaliese's face matched her friend's for only a moment before she burst into laughter. "You think... you think.. Oh, that's rich!"

"I'm serious! I saw them spark!" J-Lynn shrieked.

"J-Lynn, puh-lease." Annaliese huffed. "How in the world could that even be possible? Who in their right mind would attach working bolts to their neck?"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean it like..." J-Lynn was interrupted by a boy with red hair; dressed in a School Spirit jacket and casual apparel; yellow makeup covering all of his visible skin.

"Baby! Where you been?" As he swung his arm around her, you could smell that alcohol was on his breath. "Missed ya!"

"... Do I know you?" J-Lynn spat, shrugging the boy's arm off.

"Hey! Your English is getting better!" he suddenly looked confused. "... How did you get rid of the accent though?"

"You must have me mistaken for someone else." J-Lynn said, trying her hardest to stay calm.

"We're just here for a good time!" Annaliese smiled.

"Spectra!" another girl, this one dressed like a robot, fake gears on her leg and all, beamed as she walked over to Annaliese. "Would you mind recording my stunt in a few minutes?"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

"You know, for The Ghostly Gossip?"

"Ghostly what?" Annaliese shouted over the music.

"Never mind; the music's too loud." the unknown girl's voice had a cheery British accent to it. "Just meet me in five minutes." She then walked off, leaving Annaliese confused as she turned around to see her best friend, now conversing with the unknown boy as if he was an old friend from Kindergarten.

"You're hilarious!" J-Lynn giggled flirtatiously.

"J-Lynn." Annaliese pulled on her friend's arm warmer to get her attention. "J-Lynn."

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"I feel weird about this place." Annaliese muttered.

"One moment." J-Lynn smiled to the boy before turning to face her friend. "Oh, come on! What's so weird about it?"

"... Look." Annaliese pointed to the Aussie girl they had seen earlier; she and a different girl who was dressed up like a living gargoyle were having a water gun fight. "Their makeup isn't coming off..."

J-Lynn gave no response; her eyebrows just raised up to her forehead in pure confusion.

"... There's no such thing as permanent makeup, is there?" she asked, knowing her friend was the smarter one of them both.

"Yeah. They're called tattoos." Annaliese muttered. "And another weird thing? I swear, this girl acted like we knew each other for the longest time..."

"She did?"

"Yeah; called me a different name too... Sarah or something, I wasn't paying attention. Mentioned something about gossip and recording a video, I think."

"Huh." J-Lynn shrugged. "Who knows, she was probably drunk. Like him." She pointed to the boy who was still chugging down his cup of... whatever.

"Maybe." Annaliese mused. "But what about them?" She nodded in the direction of the two girls who were having the water gun fight.

"Water-proof makeup." J-Lynn said simply. "That exists, right?"

But before Annaliese could answer, J-Lynn had already went back to talking with the unknown boy. Rolling her eyes, the girl in purple headed over to the snack table, grabbing a piece of chocolate and popping it in her mouth.

Annaliese's gaze scanned the area slowly. She had been to parties before, but never ones like this. Plus, details were something she was very interested in right now... Only a small portion of party guests were dressed up as the same monster... The costumes were close to perfect... Makeup was outrageous... (One girl must have used faded contacts or something; her pupils weren't visible!) And creativity was bursting at the seams...

Annaliese soon realized her and J-Lynn fit in perfectly...

Though she was still hung up on that girl who was dressed like a robot... Who in the world did she mistake Anna for and who was this Spectra?

... "Crap." Annaliese muttered as she ran back to her friend. "J-Lynn! J-Lynn!"

She was now out on the dancefloor with the DJ who deemed himself as Hyde.

"Daaaang, ghoul!" the DJ exclaimed. "For an icy spirit, you know how to light my fiiiiiire!"

Annaliese yanked J-Lynn from the boy and dragged her off the floor.

"Hey! What was that for? He really likes me!" were J-Lynn's protests. She turned to the Hyde boy. "Call me!"

Annaliese facepalmed and turned to her friend. "J-Lynn, listen, I seriously think something's wrong..."

"Worry-wart." J-Lynn sang. "What's 'seriously wrong'?"

The girl in purple hesitated. "Haven't you noticed something about this party?"

"Uh, yeah!" the 'Ice Princess' exclaimed. "It's awesome!"

"I mean, haven't you noticed? People act like they know us. That DJ. He's acting like, I don't know... "

"Like he knows me?"

"Yes!" Annaliese declared. "And that Aussie chick. She was acting as if the three of us had all met before... Don't you get it?"

A moment of blasting music and screams would've been silence between the two friends before J-Lynn broke it. "Nope." she said. "I think you're crazy."

"No, I'm not crazy; you just don't understand." Annaliese muttered.

"That'll work."

"A lot of people here; think we're their friends! See? They, like, invited their real friends, that they knew, but they just happened to have the same. Exact. Costumes. As us." a pause. "We're party crashers."

J-Lynn's expression was worried for a millisecond before a ear-to-ear grin split across her face. "Awesome!"

"You... don't..." Annaliese put her makeup covered face in her hands. "I will never understand you."

"Come on, Anna!" J-Lynn danced a bit to the catchy music. "You only live once!"

Annaliese groaned at her friend's use of the popular Internet saying and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll stay for a few more minutes. But if we get in trouble for trespassing, it's your fault."

"Uh, hello?" J-Lynn smirked. "It's an abandoned house! You couldn't get in trouble for trespassing if you tried."

"I'm just saying!" Annaliese yelled after her friend, who was already back on the dancefloor with the Hyde boy again.

"Hey, listen, I better go before the G.F. takes over." he winked at J-Lynn. "Don't tell her I flirted with ya, got it?"

J-Lynn winked back. "Don't even know you." she giggled.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout!" the Hyde boy shrieked as he made his way back over to the DJ station where a girl with fire hydrant red hair and a mask on her face was messing around with the controls.

J-Lynn smirked as she made her way over to the snack table for some candy when she was stopped by the girl who was dressed like a mummy with fabulous accessories.

"Where do you get off flirting with my boyfriend?" she spat.

"Your... um... wow... uh..." J-Lynn was lost for words. "I have no idea what you're..."

"Don't play with me, I saw you." the girl interrupted.

"Listen, if you're going to judge me, you should just..." the mummy girl gave J-Lynn a death stare. "Look over there!"

J-Lynn pointed to the corner of the room where the male version of Medusa and the gargoyle girl were apparently making out like there was no tomorrow and luckily, the mummy girl looked back; shocked.

"Deuce!" she shrieked as J-Lynn ran off, bumping into Annaliese along the way.

"What the heck was that?"

"We're party crashers, alright." J-Lynn responded. "That chick back there looked like she was gonna murder me."

"I'll say!" Annaliese shrieked. "What did you do to her?"

"She thought I flirted with her boyfriend..."

The two friends looked back and saw the mummy girl, screaming at the Medusa boy, with the gargoyle girl trying to sneak away, as if nothing happened.

"Well, apparently, she got the wrong girl..." Annaliese muttered before glaring at her best friend. "Quit flirting with guys here; you might end up like her..."

Annaliese pointed to the gargoyle girl who was being chased by the fabulous mummy.

J-Lynn nodded. "Sucks to be her." She popped a lemon Skittle in her mouth and chewed it slowly, eyes scanning the room.

"I know that look." Annaliese declared. "You got a plan, don't you?"

"I might..." J-Lynn winked.

Annaliese facepalmed and before she could respond, her best friend beat her to it. "Let's stay at the party; wreak some havoc, maybe break a law or two..."

"You're insane." the girl in purple replied. "We're doing enough; posing as some other girls... Let's just dance or something..."

"You're no fun." J-Lynn pouted, eating another Skittle; this one cherry flavored. "You should be more of a risk-taker..."

"I am!" Annaliese defended. "But I don't like getting in trouble!"

A new song started up, causing each and every party guest to get out on the floor.

"Come on!" J-Lynn shrieked, grabbing her friend's arm. "You said we should dance, so..."

Annaliese bit her lip. "That was just a suggestion. You know I don't dance in public."

"Then what the h, e, double hockey sticks was that thing you did earlier?" J-Lynn replied, eyebrows knit. "The Robot Worm thing?"

Annaliese groaned. "I was hyped up on sugar."

"Here." J-Lynn shoved a handful of M&M's in her friend's mouth. "Now, let's go!"

The two friends stepped on the dancefloor with the glowing tiles; a very familiar voice bounced off the broken walls of the abandoned house.

_"We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight..."_ this lyric got a bunch of cheers from the crowd.

With a little motivation, Annaliese was dancing with J-Lynn no problem, twists to the back beat, hips swaying to the intro of the chorus and some of the most random things on the final verse.

"Told ya this was a good idea!" Annaliese grinned. With a blank stare to her best friend, J-Lynn just shook her head.

"Yo, yo, yo!" the Hyde boy stepped closer to the edge of the stage. "How do ya partiers feel?"

The crowd all exclaimed different words, but they all meant one thing. Awesome.

"Awwwww yeah!" he shrieked. "That's what I'm talking 'bout!"

"How'd y'all feel for a little dance contest?" the girl with the bright red hair and mask stole the mic. The crowd cheered. "Let's do this thang then!" the girl exclaimed as the Hyde boy went back to deejaying.

"Don't be afraid, monsters!" he yelled into the mic. "Show us your freeeeaky side!"

Another catchy song blasted through the speakers and three girls dressed as what looked like cat people stepped into the spotlight. The moves were perfect, almost in unison, and the crowd was going crazy.

_"I bring ya down low, I bring ya back up, then I bring ya down low again!"_ the lyrics echoed throughout the crumbling house; who knows? You could probably hear it outside...

"Good job..." the Louis Vuitton wearing werewolf girl smirked, before shoving past the three cat-girls. "But not good enough."

Letting her head fall back, the spotlight was her full moon as she let out a loud howl; mimicking one of a real wolf's perfectly. Then came the moves. She got more applause than the cat-girls...

"Alright, alright, alright!" the Hyde DJ grinned. "Who's next?"

Another song started to play... _"It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward... Another moment passing by..."_ Not a single partier budged. Most were too busy drinking, others stuffing their faces with candy and some were just way too shy...

"You two!" the spotlight fell on Annaliese and J-Lynn. "Frosty! Ghost! Get out on the floor!"

"Told you I was a ghost." Annaliese mumbled as the two friends made their way into the center of the crowd.

"If I trip and fall because of these heels, it's your fault." J-Lynn growled. "Can't believe you made me wear these..."

"Just dance, it'll be OK!" Annaliese joked, singing off-key.

As the chorus of the ear-deafening song started up, they began dancing; twirls, a few splits, flips, whatever worked. And even until the final verse ended and the next song began, the two friends kept dancing; the crowd loved them! A few other partiers joined in; soon mimicking their simple yet also complex dance moves...

After the fifth song ended, the dance contest was over. It was obvious who had won... No one even bothered to announce it...

"Wow, you guys!" the teenage girl version of Frankenstein rushed over to them. "That was totally voltage!" The bolts on her neck sparked; causing Annaliese and J-Lynn to back away ever so slightly.

"Thanks a lot." Annaliese grinned.

"And, Abbey, wow, I never knew you could dance!" the Frankenstein girl's gaze fell on J-Lynn. "Seriously!"

J-Lynn shared a worried glance with Annaliese; this party crasher thing wouldn't hold up forever...

"Oh, yeah, I do it all the time..." J-Lynn lied through her teeth. Now she knew Annaliese felt earlier...

The unknown girl's eyebrows knit; confusion was definatly part of her expression, but she shrugged it off. "I'm glad you guys made it to the party!" she chuckled. "I was almost afraid you weren't gonna show."

"You kidding?" Annaliese fake-laughed. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Senior praaaaank!" a voice came from behind and within seconds; a bucket of cold water fell on top of Annaliese and J-Lynn, ruining their flawless makeup and costumes.

"What is wrong with you?!" J-Lynn shrieked, turning around to face a boy, dressed like a werewolf, who was easily half a foot taller than her.

He looked down at her and laughed. "Don't freeze anybody!" was his only words before running off.

"Great, now what?" Annaliese mumbled. "Our costumes are ruined."

"Costume...?" the Frankenstein girl eyed the two friends carefully before letting out a shrill scream. "Oh my ghoul, oh my ghoul, oh my ghoul, oh my ghoul!"

"Uh..." J-Lynn swept a lock of drenched wig hair from her face to reveal her dark brown eyes and slightly tan skin. "You OK?"

"Frankie, mate, what's wrong?" the Aussie fish-girl came over and noticed the two friends before she panicked herself. "Crikey! Who let normies come to this party?!"

"Normies?" Annaliese took off her soaken lavender wig to reveal her wild and messy brunette curly hair. "Um... what's going on?"

"I've been told the highest form of flattery is impersonation, but..." a voice came from behind Annaliese and before she knew it, a girl appeared in front of her... One wearing a costume almost identical to her own... "Tsk, tsk, tsk... I don't know what to say."

"Not seeing point in this." another girl appeared, wearing a costume almost identical to J-Lynn's. "Why the normies looking like us?"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" J-Lynn snapped.

"What the fang are a bunch of normies doing here?" a girl, completely clad in pink, who resembled of something like a vampire, screeched.

_"Est-ce possible?" _the gargoyle girl exclaimed.

"_Meow,_ Halloween is our holiday!" one of the cat-girls added. "You normies don't have true monster quality..."

"What the heck is a normie?" Annaliese shrieked. "And what do you mean 'true monster quality'?"

The entire room fell silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"Get them out of here!" another one of the cat-girls hissed.

Annaliese was suddenly lifted off the floor by the werewolf boy from earlier and the collar of J-Lynn's dress was secured tightly between freshly manicured fingers of the red-headed girl with the mask.

"Hey, put me down!" Annaliese flailed her short legs; begging to touch the ground once again.

"Let me go!" J-Lynn exclaimed as she made eye contact with the red-head. "I've got fake nails too, sister!"

"That ain't what we're worried about, sugar." the girl's Southern accent murmured. "We don't want none of ya spreading rumors 'bout seeing us."

"So forget you even saw anything." the werewolf boy growled. "You didn't come to this party. You didn't meet any of us. You didn't even know this house existed."

"Um... OK?" the friends said in unison; clearly confused and quite scared about their current situation.

"You don't even know we exist, got it?" the Aussie fish-girl snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Annaliese shrieked. "Can we just go back outside now? We promise to never..."

"Crash your parties again!" J-Lynn finished. "It was all her idea!" She pointed to Annaliese, who gave her friend a glare.

"We don't care whose bloody idea it was, just don't ever come here again!" the robot girl exclaimed.

"Avoid this street at all costs." the fabulous mummy girl demanded. "This is our turf."

Shell-shocked, the only response the two best friends could manage were a nod in unison.

"Get them out of here." the fashionista werewolf girl growled.

"With pleasure, sis." the werewolf boy muttered, carrying Annaliese to the upper floor while the red-headed masked girl dragged J-Lynn up the stairs.

"I can walk, you know!" was her bitter statement.

"Have a happy Halloween..." the boy dropped Annaliese right by the front door and handed her the drenched wig. "Somewhere else."

"And remember." the girl let go of J-Lynn's fake fur collar. "No blabbing 'bout seeing us."

"Of course!" the friends said in unison.

"But what's so wrong about seeing you?" Annaliese muttered. "You're just a bunch of teenagers in costume."

A moment of silence.

"Yeah... that's exactly what we are." the boy said, a low growl escaping his throat. "Now scram."

The friends did as they were told; running out the front door and down the lawn as if they were being chased by a pack of wild hyenas.

"Hey, look!" the cowboy from earlier pointed to the two girls. "Those wimps survived!"

One of the angel girls snorted. "Barely."

"Alright, alright!" Annaliese shrieked as she and J-Lynn ran for the elder teenagers. "We did your stupid dare, now give us our candy!"

"Here." the cowboy gave the girls' Annaliese's black pillowcase. "We ate the rest... You kids know your places."

Nodding, the two friends ran off, back to their regular neighborhood, still shaken up about what has just happened.

"From now, we're being devils for Halloween." J-Lynn muttered.

"What do you think they meant?" Annaliese replied, her eyebrows knit. "I mean, 'you don't even know we exist'? What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Who knows... You know what I found really weird?"

"That those two other girls had the same costumes as us?"

"Yes!" J-Lynn exclaimed.

"They must have been the original guests..." Annaliese declared.

"No more party crashing?"

"No more party crashing."

Pinky-swearing to all sorts of deals, to never party crash, to stay in their own neighborhood, to not go in abandoned houses, the two friends had never seen those teenagers at the party ever again...

Still... it was amazing how flawless the costumes were... (Or... were they something else?)

* * *

_My boredom. Packed into a week's work. SO WORTH IT. And, unlike my other fics, Jossy didn't help XD She did cheer me on, though, so YAAAAAY X3_

_Anyway, plz review, means a lot :D  
_


End file.
